


彼异界学园（十八）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉/北蔓/璇慧





	彼异界学园（十八）

14:00p.m.

在站台上，苏杉杉一个人落寞地往回走。在列车上来来回回找了半天，甚至还强制让列车停了下来也没有找到。

"喂！这人怎么回事！"

火车上的人骂骂咧咧的。苏杉杉浑然不在意。

冯思佳跑哪去了。苏杉杉的眼眶溢满了泪水，好像马上就要决堤。

"小妹妹，怎么一个人啊？要不要哥哥们来安慰你一下？"

一个Alpha的气息居然会弱得像一个Omega，太不像样了。还引来了一群饥渴的Beta。

苏杉杉下手了，烦躁的心情使得苏杉杉不留余力。那群Beta的下场自然也就惨不忍睹。

"是Alpha！快跑！"

还能动的几个Beta连滚带爬的画面要是平常苏杉杉还会笑上几下，现在苏杉杉完全没有那个心情。

"杉杉。"

陈倩楠目睹了这一切。

"对不起。"

苏杉杉的眼泪划过脸颊。陈倩楠细心抚去。

"都叫你看好她了..."

苏杉杉推开了面前的陈倩楠。面无血色，苏杉杉也责怪不起来了。

"总会找到的。"

陈倩楠赶紧把摇摇欲坠的苏杉杉搂进怀里。陈倩楠一直都跟在苏杉杉旁边，自责不已。

"她是我的东西，是我的..."

苏杉杉有些嘶哑的嗓音，心碎也不过如此。鼻腔中似乎还残存着在任蔓琳房间中嗅到的，昨晚的温存，冯思佳转身离去的背影。苏杉杉的脑子一片混乱。

冯思佳留下了这些若有若无的线索后，消失了。

22:49p.m.

苏杉杉没有放弃，在学园的周边一遍又一遍地搜寻着，陈倩楠一路无言，默默地陪着。冯思佳要真有什么事，自己难辞其咎。  
"蒜儿，我们先回去吧，太晚了。"

"这里是通向哪里的？"

苏杉杉显然没有听进陈倩楠的话。

"嗯？这儿..."

陈倩楠仔细一看，她们经过的是一条狭窄的小巷，但是这左边的墙面看起来像是彼异界的。墙面上隐隐约约还可以看出有人攀爬过的痕迹。

彼异界翻墙出去的人多了去了，偏偏是这里最为幽静。这道痕迹显得有些突兀了。

苏杉杉一跃而起，轻轻松松翻了过去。

"蒜儿你等等我。"

陈倩楠紧随其后。

花房？苏杉杉穿过茂密的草丛后，环视四周。不大不小的谧静空间里种满了各式各样的花草，井井有条。

这里是任蔓琳的地盘了。苏杉杉也只是听说过有这个地方，大家都嫌麻烦也不乐意去看管，后来任蔓琳来了，张怀瑾派给她打理了。

照料花草要花费大量的时间和心血。显然彼异界的这群太妹是不会把功夫耗在这上面的。至于它存在的意义，据张怀瑾的记忆，是某任园长为了给予学员的课余时间一些乐子才建的。然而事与愿违。

还好任蔓琳进来了，这个小花园也才没有荒废掉。

冬季，大部分的花都凋零了。但任蔓琳早已种上了大量的山茶花，让这个园子不至于太过单调。

白色的山茶花静静地盛开着。

很漂亮，白色的山茶花分开两列，中间是一条石板小路。

"任蔓琳是从这里跑出去的？"

陈倩楠四处看看，结合之前在外面看到的，从这个地方翻出去实属隐蔽。

"她没跑出去。"

苏杉杉蹲下身子，拾起花丛里遗落的一把黑色的手枪。

借着玻璃花房里透进来的微弱月光，苏杉杉看到了地上有几颗反光的子弹，从弹夹里掉出来的。顺着散落的子弹，苏杉杉也就发现了这把手枪。

鼻子凑近一闻，上面果不其然有着冯思佳的气味。想必是任蔓琳碰过冯思佳的手留下的吧，苏杉杉此时却也嫉恨不起来了。

这附近的花草也有些突兀的零乱，地面上还有着掉落的花瓣，甚至有几瓣的边缘还是烧焦的。

白色山茶花洁白的花瓣上暗红的物质映入眼底。尽管只有那么一小点，苏杉杉都快要抓狂了。是任蔓琳的，还是...

这更加证实了苏杉杉起初发现这把手枪的推测。任蔓琳和冯思佳在逃跑的路上遇到了一股可怕的势力。

苏杉杉失神地在学园里走着。没有一点线索，苏杉杉把玩着手中的枪支。弹夹已经装上了。

"杉杉..."

陈倩楠在一旁也不知道该如何是好了。

"陈倩楠。"

苏杉杉把枪抵在了陈倩楠脑门上。

"你说...我该...怎么办呢。"

苏杉杉泣不成声。

她真的无法忍受这样的结果。冯思佳遇到了什么，是死是活，她都无从得知。这么大一个人就这样凭空消失了。

苏杉杉的情绪奔溃了。

"杉杉，一定会找到的。"

陈倩楠眼睛都不眨一下的，苏杉杉即使扣下了扳机，陈倩楠也不会有丝毫的怨恨。

温柔地安抚着自家的主子，更多的还是好友，不过呈现在外面的大多是主仆的那一面。大部分人也都忘了陈倩楠还是苏杉杉的挚友。

现在也只有陈倩楠能让苏杉杉的心得到那么点的安慰。

"苏杉杉，别太冲动。"

张怀瑾急匆匆赶了过来。

"张怀瑾这里不用你管。"

陈倩楠看都没看张怀瑾一下，语气有些不耐烦。陈倩楠是实实在在往张怀瑾头上贴了个情敌的标签。

情敌就要有情敌的样子这点陈倩楠是不会改的。

"那我走了，冯思佳在哪你也不关心吗？"

张怀瑾有些挑衅地看着陈倩楠。这个有点过分孩子气的Alpha难怪黄恩茹看不上。

一听到冯思佳的名字，苏杉杉赶紧把枪给放下，差点就要直接揪着张怀瑾的衣领给问个究竟。幸好张怀瑾也不卖关子。

"冯思佳和任蔓琳被关到了一个地方，暂时不会有生命危险。"

"你知道那个地方在哪吗？"

苏杉杉急切地问道。

"知道是知道，不过不要去。"

张怀瑾的语气变得柔和了起来。泪汪汪的苏杉杉她是头一次见。失控成这个样子，真的超出张怀瑾以前对苏杉杉的印象了。

"苏杉杉你是在筑巢期吗？"

就这样被戳穿了，陈倩楠一个箭步挡在了苏杉杉面前。

"是又怎样？张怀瑾我告诉你，别想乱来，有种单挑啊。"

"不用了，你留着功夫照顾好苏杉杉吧。"

陈倩楠对自己的敌意也太过于强烈了，张怀瑾也不太想对付过去，都懒得理她了。苏杉杉有筑巢期可不是什么好事情，张怀瑾又要保守一个秘密了。

"冯思佳什么时候能回来？"

苏杉杉稍微有了点理智。

"这个...还得过段时间。"

张怀瑾回答的时候有些吞吞吐吐的。怕是等冯思佳回来的时候，她会被苏杉杉给剥了层皮。张怀瑾已经做好抗下一切后果的决定了，为了守住那个残酷的秘密。

"张怀瑾你到底是谁？抓走冯思佳和任蔓琳的那批人和你又有什么关系？"

"你只用知道冯思佳会活着回来就行了，其它的你不用知道，好奇心会害死猫的。"

张怀瑾郑重其事道，瞳仁稍稍暗了一下，苏杉杉的问句多少有点冒犯到张怀瑾了。

16:51p.m.

"冯思佳和任蔓琳不见了，警方那边也没有消息。"

张怀瑾向段园长汇报道。学园里出了这么大的事，段园长看起来也没有什么担忧的情绪。

"就交给警方去处理，这事你们不要插手。"

张怀瑾有些讶异于园长的镇定。逃窜的任蔓琳在外人看来怎么也是个易爆品，学园里没些防备是有点蹊跷了。

这倒像是一副了如指掌的样子。

"总监督怎么会碰见任蔓琳？"

段园长是过来人，以前也是个太妹，后来被组织收编，这里面的勾当也知道个一清二楚。

"在路上碰见的，你也别问太多。"

总监督受伤的消息传到张怀瑾耳朵里那是极不寻常的。段园长的说辞这下看来是一个字也信不得。

且不说任蔓琳开了枪，组织里也没听到半点风声。这种事怎么也得把人抓回来教训一顿。

疑点重重，张怀瑾几番思索下，也有了定数。

"冯思佳和任蔓琳在你们那，对不对？"

段园长身形一滞，而后娓娓道来。

"张怀瑾不愧是你。"

瞒不住了也只能坦白了。段园长也并非是不通情理之人。

"她们现在是不会有生命危险的，这点你就放心好了。"

13:04p.m.

任蔓琳和冯思佳逃出去后，冯思佳突然缠着任蔓琳各种软磨硬泡说想要回来一下。任蔓琳差一点就可以带着冯思佳远走高飞了。现在也只能听着逐渐远去的汽笛声幻想一下美好的未来了。

冯思佳在耍花招，任蔓琳何尝不知。但也没办法，冯思佳执意要回来说是拿个东西。又没撕破脸，任蔓琳还在好声好气地哄着。没办法，任蔓琳本质上还是很让着冯思佳的，这次就冒一次险吧。

冯思佳要是就这样跟着任蔓琳跑了，那就再也回不来了，冯思佳不甘心。好不容易坐上了那个位子，苏杉杉也被自己吃得死死的，这样走了，冯思佳就一夜回到解放前了。

"你要拿什么？"

"我的书包，在活动室。"

冯思佳随口编了个理由，想着要是能在路上碰见个人就好了。从这到教学楼的那段路是最长的。

总之只要被警方发现了，冯思佳的安全性会大大提高，至于其它的也就迎刃而解了。冯思佳可没那么容易被任蔓琳忽悠过去。

任蔓琳也就随着冯思佳去了，她做好了随时开枪的准备。尽管她刚才开枪的那只手还是抖的。

一路上，任蔓琳拽着冯思佳的手腕，专往偏的地方走。任蔓琳的枪就抵在冯思佳的腺体边上，冯思佳哪敢乱动。

学园里已经被清空了，没什么人，除了来搜查的警官。

任蔓琳的身手灵巧，拖着一个冯思佳也不含糊。有路过的警官也被她不声不响地躲过去了。冯思佳气死了，任蔓琳平时实战也没见她有这身手。

彼异界的活动室内空无一人。

厚重的铁门忽然被打开，惊扰了这一片宁静。

"快点，拿了就要走了。"

任蔓琳在门口小心张望着。

冯思佳磨磨蹭蹭了半天，装着不知道自己的书包扔哪了的样子。

"哐当"

冯思佳看没办法再拖了，就拎起了自己的书包带子。

撞到了桌角，金属的碰撞音。这是苏杉杉的包，冯思佳为了坐稳这个位子做了不少努力，拿来装一些没有处理完的文件。

冯思佳出门太着急也没发现自己包里的分量重了那么多。

"快走了。"

任蔓琳不耐烦地在催了。

"你再等下嘛。"

冯思佳抱着好奇的心打开了这个包，反正能拖一点是一点。

一个铁质的便当盒。冯思佳肚子刚好也饿了。她昨天就没怎么好好吃饭。

苏杉杉放进去的，冯思佳是真的想她了。这个狗女人怎么回事啊？自己都那样了，居然还会花心思在她身上。

筑巢期的苏杉杉也没有那么讨厌吧。冯思佳打开了便当盒，一张小纸条。

"好好吃饭，太瘦了感觉不好"

苏杉杉这写得也是实在话，冯思佳看完后下体一凉，要是自己再吃胖些，她操得更起劲了吧。

"任蔓琳我饿了，要不一起啊。"

把小纸条偷摸压在便当盒底下，冯思佳这下有了很好的拖延时间的方法。

也算冯思佳倒霉，她折腾来折腾去，也没等到人来救她。

任蔓琳偷偷摸摸地押着冯思佳原路返回了。

14:01p.m.

冯思佳是不知道悠唐的地界还有这种地方。白色的山茶花开得正盛，刚才太匆忙，她都没顾得上看几眼。

"好看吗？"

任蔓琳靠了过来。今年冬季的花卉要选什么种呢？可是让任蔓琳苦恼了一番，冯思佳的生日快到了，不知道她会喜欢花吗。

任蔓琳默默敲定了要种的花卉，送给冯思佳的礼物。

"不就是几朵花吗有什么...别碰我！"

任蔓琳想要伸出手去摸一摸冯思佳的脸却被一把拍开了。

冯思佳哪里知道任蔓琳把自己当作花房中的花朵一样呵护的心思。冯思佳还是留了个心眼，任蔓琳那个时候不动自己不代表以后不会。

"不碰不碰。"

任蔓琳自动后退了几步。冯思佳很嫌弃自己的样子，看来自己短期内是上位不了的，不过来日方长，这一时半刻的也不急。

不得不说任蔓琳精心照料的小花园还是挺漂亮的，冯思佳也忍不住多停留了一会儿。

冯思佳还是喜欢自己的花的，任蔓琳也没急着去催她。

几道黑色的影子突然出现在了四处张望的任蔓琳眼前，黑漆漆的枪口对准了自己和冯思佳。在不声不响间，突然传来了玻璃破碎的声音，紧接着任蔓琳痛苦地倒地，被任蔓琳推开的冯思佳一声惊呼。锐利的子弹穿过玻璃，穿透了任蔓琳的右肩。冯思佳的脸上溅着了点血渍，脑子一片空白。

白色的山茶花也沾染上了血腥，静静地在一旁看着。花丛遭到了子弹无情地侵扰，花瓣掉了不少。

"...快跑..."

任蔓琳忍着疼从地上爬起来，拾起了掉在草地上的枪。

被人追上了。刚才学园里的风平浪静着实放松了任蔓琳的警惕。

"要活的。"

任蔓琳透过绿植间的间隙看到了玻璃窗外的段园长在向那几个手持枪械的男子说着什么。

自己是在劫难逃了，就是不知道冯思佳会怎样，任蔓琳感受到了一股深深的无力感。能和冯思佳死在一起也不错。

黑色的手枪重重摔在了石板路上。弹夹都掉了出来。

任蔓琳觉得自己是玩完了。

面前的黑衣男子猝不及防地出现并夺下了自己手上唯一的利器。

23:34p.m.

彼异界的活动室内，苏杉杉仰面躺在偌大的真皮座椅上。

桌前有着一个空了的便当盒。冯思佳也来过这里，空气中没有血腥味，大概率是在遭遇到那伙人之前。

"冯思佳起码还没饿着肚子，杉杉你就收收心吧。"

"按张怀瑾说的我也不用这样。"

"可是你有没有想过张怀瑾不想让我们知道的是什么？"

苏杉杉一天没见到冯思佳就心神不宁的。张怀瑾承诺过了，但这其中定有什么蹊跷。

不能知道的事情让冯思佳和任蔓琳知道了，这两个人就消失了，同样的要是自己也知道这个秘密的话也会消失的吧。这是见到冯思佳最快速的方法，苏杉杉总有种预感，不知道会发生什么就是不能再拖下去了。

"你说段园长和段艺璇是什么关系啊？"

苏杉杉灵机一动。

段艺璇还在医院躺着，伤太重了。为了照顾段艺璇，胡晓慧也就跟着住医院了。两人也是难得有这样可以单独相处这么长的时间。

"段艺璇儿。" 

"怎么了？" 

段艺璇乖巧地趴在了坐在床沿的胡晓慧的腿上。小脑袋倚着微微隆起的小腹。 

"你说阿姨会同意吗？" 

胡晓慧说出了长久以来的担忧。肚子再大一点就藏不住了。 

"她就是不同意也得同意。" 

段艺璇想着都生米煮成熟饭了，她妈还能给不认了，颇有种先斩后奏的意味在里面。 

"可是阿姨看我的眼神..." 

胡晓慧是和段艺璇青梅竹马长大的，两家人是邻居，也都和和气气的。但自从两人分化后，段艺璇的妈妈就有意无意要拉开两人的距离，搞得两人的约会每次都要偷偷摸摸的。 

离开家人身边后，两人才能没有顾虑。 

当然了，段艺璇母上大人的电话就没停过。都说要照顾好晓慧妹妹，注意点要保持距离什么之类。 

母上大人是不允许这门亲事了，段艺璇搞不懂她妈在想些什么。 

"好啦，你别想太多，先养好你自己吧。" 

母上大人自从调职过来，她和胡晓慧就收敛了很多。 

段艺璇也好久没有和胡晓慧来那么几下了。段艺璇转过身子撅起了嘴唇。 

"亲亲。" 

同一种类型的信息素，段艺璇闻着自己的青柠味，想着好久不能闻到的梅子味。胡晓慧的腺体在孕期已经闭合了。 

两个人从小就待在一起，会这么相近也挺正常的。段艺璇略去脑内一闪而过的那个疯狂想法，专心投入与胡晓慧的唇舌缠绵中。 

"妈，你来了啊。" 

"阿姨，您请坐。" 

胡晓慧主动搬了个凳子过来。 

两人的脸上还带着淡淡的红晕。还好有层床帘，不然段艺璇母上大人这没点动静就推门进来，结果可想而知。 

"晓慧这怎么就你一个人啊？" 

"还有刘姝贤她刚才出去了。" 

刘姝贤是被段艺璇拉过来打掩护的。 

"段艺璇你是不是发情期啊？" 

前面逃过一劫，不过这信息素的味道就... 

"晓慧你这几天就不用守着了，很危险的。" 

段母一个狠厉地看了眼段艺璇。算是警告吧，段艺璇和胡晓慧要是没点猫腻，段母也是不信的，不过她只当成是段艺璇单方面的。毕竟人胡晓慧是有对象的，没错段艺璇把这个任务派给了刘姝贤。 

也是段艺璇和胡晓慧平常在两家人面前装得挺好的，没有过多地引起两家人的注意。 

再说了段母是过来人，自然也懂Alpha的多情，所以也就当是段艺璇打了不该打的注意，让她注意一下就行了。 

"妈，最近学园里发生了什么事啊？" 

这个点，苏杉杉应该到了。 

"又不用你操心，管那么多干嘛。" 

"是出什么大事了吗？你别瞒着我。"

段艺璇开始布局了。

"晓慧你先出去。"

段母知道自己早晚是瞒不住了。

"简单来说彼异界现任的顶点失踪了，不过这个位子我劝你不要再上去了。"

"为什么？"

段母其实阻止过段艺璇很多次。段艺璇不解的地方太多了，段母一心就要瞒着她。

"听大人的话不会有错的。"

"那我偏要呢。"

段母被这话给堵住了，段艺璇脾气倔，想做什么是拦不住的。

"顶点没那么好当的，到最后不会是你想要的。"

段艺璇好不容易下来了，段母还没来得及高兴，就出了这桩，别提有多愁了。

"这什么意思，你是不是知道什么？"

"段艺璇，你就听我的。"

"妈，你不要瞒着我了好不好？"

段艺璇自己也想知道的事，既然现在苏杉杉刚好要找自己帮忙就顺水推舟问个明白。

"...彼异界没那么简单。"

沉默了片刻后，段母语重心长地开口道。

"不是有个传说成为塞纳河学院顶点的人总是莫名其妙失踪了，其实彼异界也一样，只不过时候还没到。"

段母顿了顿，真正的秘密还在后面。

"整个学院背后其实有另一股势力，学院存在的意义就是为了向那股势力输送合适的人选。"

"那我们算什么..."

段艺璇有些迷茫了，她应该是要感到惊讶的吧，可是现在总有种被人利用后就扔掉的背叛之感。太妹也是学生啊，这样算什么。

"啪嗒"

"谁！"

段母走到门口一看，掉落的是一个水果篮子，随后飞快地跟出去。

只看到了一个背影，是彼异界的制服。段母赶紧掏出手机，拨了电话。

事态必须控制住，毕竟是自己的本职工作，哪怕愧对了这群学生。

在医院旁的小巷子里，苏杉杉面前突然出现了一群带着口罩的男子，手持棍棒。苏杉杉故作反抗后，就被一棍子敲晕了过去。 

刚刚得知的那个秘密与冯思佳的失踪联系起来了。苏杉杉的计划没有出纰漏。 


End file.
